In darkest times
by Asa-kuuki
Summary: After the shaman fight Yoh runs away to find his brother. As the two are together again Luchist finds them and brings them to Hao's camp. During Hao's recovery Yoh learns Hao's followers better. However, will Hao accept Yoh after what he did and what is with the X-Laws and Yoh's family? Are they ready to accept Yoh's decision to live with Hao? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was downstairs, celebrating. They did it! They killed _the_ Hao Asakura! That was something to celebrate. For everyone but the one who did it. The one who killed Hao Asakura, his brother, his twin, his soulpart! Yoh was in his room. Or better in one of the rooms of the hotel. Everyone else were downstairs, his friends, his family, even strangers were there to celebrate. He didn't know why.

`_Why do they celebrate such cruelty! How could they!_` Yoh thought, not understanding. He had tried to wash the blood of his hands. Had tried to clean himself, but couldn't. Was he an abnormality? He felt ill, sick. Sick of himself, of his life, of his doing. Wasn't he the one who alway said, everyone who sees ghosts is good? Wasn't he? He didn't know anymore. Maybe he was the one killing, lying to the people around him. Maybe he was the one and not Hao.

They should have killed him, not his twin. He was more cruel than his twin! He killed and lied. His twin just killed, never lying about what he wanted. Hao was better than him.

`_Kill me! Destroy me! Bring me to hell_!` ,shouted a little voice in his head. `_I'm bad, a __killer__!_` ,his heart cried.

After some time he calmed a little. Looking at the stars did that to him. Tears run free down his face. `_What is wrong with me?_`,he thought. "Hao". He looked out of his window as the feeling started. Something took him by his heart and pulled him to a place he couldn't see or know. Yoh wanted to go there, wanted to move. „Hao?" The feeling got stronger. ´_He is there, outside. He lives!_`

Yoh took his bag and pushed some clothes and other things into it. Than he silently moved out by taking the window. Should he call Amidmaru? He was celebrating like the others. Amidamaru wanted to stay by his master and friend at first but Yoh pushed him downstairs, knowing he wanted to celebrate with the others. He couldn't call him. He didn't wanted right now. And with not even a secound thougt he moved after the feeling, into the desert.

Yoh moved many hours, always deeper into the desert. Never looking back or thinking what he was doing. After some time the feeling got stronger until he saw a rock in the distant. The young shaman run to it and as he could see it clearly he reconised Hao. His twin lay on the ground, blood at his poncho and around him. Yoh touched him but he was could and his face was white. `_No!_` Hao couldn't be dead. Not now, after finding him. However, as he looked closely he saw his chest going slowly up and down. `_He lives!_`

Yoh could have danced so happy was he. But his brother was barely at life. He had to do something! But what. Yoh couldn't go back, the others would kill Hao directly. But what else. Ok. First of all he moved Hao's body on his back and then he prayed to the Great Spirits that he would find a place for him and Hao.

Unknown to Yoh his prayers were already answered. Luchist and his guardian angel surched the desert for Hao and were on the way to them. It didn't take long for Luchist to see them. He landed on the desertground infront of Yoh, who got in panic because he thought the angel was one of the X-Laws. `_What should I do now?_`,he thought. „Hao-sama! Is that you?" ,came a voice up from the angel. `_Sama?_` Yoh didn't unerstand. Since when did the X-Laws call Hao `sama`? He knew just one who had a X-Laws` angel and called Hao `sama`. „Luchist?" Someone landed on the ground infront of him. He could see Luchist's black cloak.

„Hello Yoh-sama. Can I take Hao-sama from your back?" , asked the man after recognition his master's twin. „Yes please" Yoh just said, wanting to look the man in the eyes again. Luchist took Hao bridestyle on his arms. „How comes that you caried Hao-sama around, Yoh-sama?" ,asked the man. „I found him in the desert after surching for him. I couldn't let him die there so I took him with me." „Mmh." ,answered Luchist, knowing the boy could never let someone, even the devil Hao, die in the deserts. „Do you want to come with us. I wanted to bring Hao-sama back to camp. I think it wouldn't be good to let you go into the desert without a guide or your guardian ghost. Also it is much to cold out here." Yoh just now felt the cold and started to shiver immediatly.

„Yes. It would be nice if I could come with you." The three of them went up on the angel and he flied them back to camp.

„Aren't you angry at Hao?" Yoh asked after some time. Luchist looked at Yoh with questioning eyes. „Why should I be?" ,he asked back. „ Because he lost his battle and destroyed so your dreams." Luchist had to smile a little bit. „Yeah, some of us went away after the battle, but the flowers, Mohamed and Bill, Blocken, Opacho and myself follow Hao-sama after all. He is the only propose we have. He rescued us and gives as a reasen to exist. We would follow him until the end." Yoh admired this compashion and loyalty they had. „I would like to hear how it comes that you all follow Hao so loyal, one day." ,he admitted. „And I would like to tell it you one day but I can't speak how the others would think about it." „That's ok. They don't have to. I can wait." Yoh smiled.

After a flight of one hour they arrived at the camp were the others already awaited them. „Luchist! Did you find him?" ,asked Kanna. „Yes. But not only him." Luchist, holding Hao, and Yoh steped of the Angel, who fanished into nothingness. „What is he doing here?" ,asked Mathilda looking at Yoh. „Be nice Matti. He found Hao-sama in the desert and wanted to rescue him as I found him." ,explained Luchist. „Maybe the X-Laws sent him to find out were we hide. Then they kill us and Hao-sama at the same time!" ,said Kanna.

„I don't think so." ,said Marion befor Luchist could say anything. „It's Yoh who we are talking about. He wouldn't do something like that" „Yeah, he would try to kill his own twin after saying so often that everyone needs a secound chance!" , shouted Matti. Luchist could see how Yoh got smaller beside him. The boy felt guilty.

„Ok," Luchist began. „I will treat Hao-sama. Mohamed, you take Yoh-sama in one of the tents and watches over him." „And what is if he has a transmitter or something like that at his clothes!" „Matti, you look too many spy-movies." ,laughted Kanna. „To calm Matti down, Mohamed could you please search throught Yoh-sama's clothes. I hope this is ok with you, Yoh-sama."

Luchist looked at Yoh who just nodded. He took Hao to one tent as Mohamed took Yoh to another. „Could you please enclothe yourself." ,said Mohamed politely. Yoh did as he was told and got from the follower of Hao a kimono to have something on. The man searched Yoh's clothes but found nothing, just the things he packed in his bag.

After he searched everything he gave Yoh his clothes back. „Could you bring me to Hao? I want to see how he is doing." Mohamed nodded and brought him to one of the tents. He waited outside as Yoh went into the tent. The boy moved to Luchist who sat beside Hao at the ground." How are you?" ,asked Luchist as Yoh sat down beside him. „I'm fine. How is Hao doing?" „I can't say anything yet. I cleaned him and treated his wounds but he lost much blood and I don't know if any organs are affected. I just can wait and hope his furioku will heal him."

Yoh was silent after that. After some time he had an idea. „Luchist? Hao and I are twins. So we have the same bloodtyp. Could I give him some blood of mine?" Luchist overthought that. „Maybe. I don't know how to do that but I think Mohamed could know something. I will ask him, would you wait here?" Yoh nodded and Luchist went out.

Hao looked deathly white, so ill. Slowly Yoh took his hand, scared it could be denied somehow. The hand was so delicate and a bit cold. Yoh's hands were rough because of his training. Yoh was scared. Would Hao die infront of him? He would kill himself if that happened.

Luchist came in again with Mohamed behind him. The man had some increadiences in his hands. Mohamed sat down beside Yoh looking at him. „Are you sure you want to do that?" Yoh nodded, a little bit scared what would happen. „Ok, lie down beside him." Yoh did as he was told. „You should better take your upper part off. Luchist, could you please bring me some blankets, maybe five or so. Can you also please heat the water." As Luchist went away Mohamed turned his attention to Yoh again. „Yoh-sama. I will heat the needle to desinfect it. Over this tube will flow your blood. This needle will be in Hao-sama's arm. It will be a little bloody and you may feel dizzy sometimes but you have to say me when you feel wrong. We don't want to have you die here either."

As Luchist came back Mohamed directly washed the needles and the tube in the hot water. After that he dried the things with one of the blankets. At the same time Luchist laied a blanket over Yoh's upper body so he didn't feel cold. Also he laied two blankets under Yoh's feet to have his blood flow to his heart easier. Mohamed placed one needle at his ancor, the tube already at the needle. Luchist bandaged the skin around the needle to stabil it while Mohamed took the other end of the tube, placed the needle at it and put it in Hao's arm. Luchist bandaged his twin's arm, too. Now they had to wait.

„It's cold." Yoh said after half an hour later. „It's a little fast to feel already cold. Yoh, how much did you eat and sleep the last twentyfour hours?" ,asked Mohamed. „What time is it?" ,Yoh asked back. „It's already six in the morning." „So I slept the last twentyfour hours not one secound and I ate rise with sauce and bread, that was all I ate." ,answered Yoh. „That is much too little. Luchist could you bring something to eat. Something with much sugar. Some chocolate or so and other things like bread. And could you also heat more water to make Yoh-sama a hot-water bottle?" Luchist nodded and went to fetch those things. He came back to bring the food and then left again for the bottle.

After another half an hour Mohamed took the needle out again. He didn't want to risk anything and Yoh already started to feel dizzy. Luchist and Mohamed helped the boy on one of the futons they had laied down and Yoh started to fall asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Asa: I owe nothing! (← learned that from Chakat Stardust, great author by the way! Love her stories!

At midday Yoh woke up again. The first he saw was his brother who was very close. Too close! Slowly he moved up and looked around, trying to find out what is wrong.

Somehow he laid beside his brother on his brother's futon. How did he get there? The blanked from his futon was around him. Did they move him beside his brother, but why should they.? He looked around. The tent had an easy furniture.

A table with two chairs, some vase with no flowers and the two futons. Nobody than the two brothers were there. Slowly Yoh stood up. He had his trainingtrousers on, too tired to undress yesterday. Yoh took his top thrown on one of the chairs and pick up his shoes. Slowly he went out of the tent. The sun shown bright and he had to close his eyes. As he opened them again he could identify a few tents and two caravans. They were all around the fireplace. A few of Hao's followers sat near the fire, others were in front of tents or in them.

Kanna saw him first but didn't react to him. she just turned around and shouted in Luchist direction "He woke up!" Now all looked at him, some of them nodding to welcome him. "Hello Yoh-sama, good morning. I hope you slept well.", said Luchist who walked to him. "I stept very good, thank you." "I could imagine that you are hungry. We have no exquisite food but I hope it is enough for you." Yoh smiled by that "I am easily satesfied.",replied the boy.

Yoh sat by the fire and Luchist gave him a little bowl with rice und souce. Was it currysouce? He loved currysouce. Yoh ate fast, to hungry to remember behavior. The others began to smile at him. "What is?", asked Yoh, not understanding what was wrong. "You like curry?", asked Luchist. Yoh nodded to affirm it. "You know, Hao-Sama loves curry, too." Yoh began to smile, too. So he had something commone with his brother, other than the body.

After sometime he looked at Luchist, having a question, which he had to ask. "Luchist?", Yoh started. "Why did I wake up, finding Hao next to me?" Lachist smiled at him. "Sometime during you slept you started to move around and walked to Hao-sama. We asked what is wrong but you just looked at us and then layed down next to Hao-sama. You was fast asleep again. We thought that you sleepwalked and let you be. We just moved your blanked around you." , know understanding what happened he just sat there and watched the others.

Sometimes Yoh went to Hao but the older shaman never the evening they all sat around the fire. Yoh wore Hao's sweat suit now, given from Luchst. He had his hair in an brai. Hao's followers were a little bit uneasy, seeing how Yoh looked like Hao. However, for the biggest part they ignored him.

Luchist woke him early the next morning. "What is?" , asked Yoh." We have to move on. We don't want anybody to find us. We don't have the power to fight anybody right now. We move more to the north, to Canada. " "How can I help?"

The older shaman thought for a moment. "You could help packing the things in here and preparing Hao-sama." Yoh nodded and after clothing himself he started to disintegrate the table, chairs and other little things. After that he helped washing, clothing and preparing Hao by laying him on a barrow, moving a thinn blanket around him and binding him with two sails so he wouldn't fall of. They brought him out to lay at a shadowed place while they disintegrat the remains.

After everything was packed they washed the sweet of them. Big Bill called his ghost who carried the packed things. Hao was carried by two ghosts. They walked a few hours until they thought they were far enough away from any shamans and then moved the things on Luchist's angel.

The group flew through the night, Luchist being awaik and the others sleeping. After two days between walking and flying they were in Canada, somewhere between fort Franklin and Baker Lake, explained Luchist. They walked a little deeper into a forest until they found a lake, fare away from any. villages. They built everything back up.

"Hi!", Yoh started as he wanted to help fishing. Big Bill und Mohamed looked up, one nodding and the other grunting as greetings.

„Can I help you?" ,he asked, hoping for having something to do. Mohamed gave him part of the fishing net and together they started fishing. Waiting, they stood at the bank. „How does it come that you two follow Hao?" ,asked Yoh, not knowing how to start but wanting to know.

The older two started to laugh. „A few years ago, it was in the Golf War and I tried to protect the people of mine at the front, I was surrounded my enemies. Befor they could kill me, Hao came and rescued me. So I started to follow him." ,explained Mohamed. „And you never douped him?" , asked Yoh. „I be honest with you. After the fight with you and Hao I thought: Should I still follow Hao, this crazy madman. But somehow something in me said `Yes you should, becouse somewhere in this madman is an Idea you can follow with all your heart and soul.' And so I did."

„I, too, douped Hao at that point but he helped me to go on in my life. You know, I wonce was an American Football player. My mates and I were not only a team but a family. One of my scorned fans attacked us and they all died. I was dying either but Hao-sama healed me. He gave me a propouse in life. And now I want to help him either, because I know he is no madman but a nice boy who many did him wrong." ,explained Big Bill with a compashion and promise Yoh believed him. He looked in the dead fishes' eyes, which they had catched and saw himself in them.

**Author's note: **Yai! I did a secound chapter. Unbelievabel! I have to say I am a little lazy when it comes to writing. And then I write in English, where I am not sooo good at. But the many folowers and favourites and the review gave me the power to go on writing. First I wrote on paper but like I said I am lazy, so in writing I am around chapter four or so but in writing it on my computer... I can say it took me time, but you helped me. (I felt kind of guilty;))

So, because I am not so good in English but I want to improve, say me when I did something wrong. Tell it me1 Somehow I have to improve!

Also, I don't know if I did the back stories of Mohamed and Big Bill right but I tried my very best. Say it when it is wrong but I will not change it. (Too lazy...:))

Now, I thing I should stop now. It will propally nobody read anyway. I wouldn't either...

Bey and try to review when your are not so lazy like me but I can understand when you are;)


End file.
